Li Yao/Items
owned * Black Wing Sword (beginning) * Dark Star Rock (chapter 101) - Hammer for forging * silver-white metal ring (chapter 190)- keep his brain from overheating * Soul Stealer (Chapter 258)- used to tame demons by drilling into their skull * Cosmos Ring (Chapter 258)- storage magical equipment * Neltharion (chapter 280)- small flying ship with gun built in it * silver-grey glove (chapter 315)- made of seven different marrow crystals allowing the wearer to better perceive the problem in the magical equipment and the direction of the spiritual energy flow inside it. * The Changeable Glove (Chapter 370)- gift from Ding Lingdang. property of a maintenance expert in the regular army of the Star Ocean Imperium. The glove equaled to almost half of the tools in his workshop. * Slaughterhouse of Demons (Chapter 384)- used by the imperial army of the Star Ocean Imperium as a training facility. specially designed for the special forces of the imperial army, as well as the elites in the ordinary troops who had enormous physical strength and ultra-solid souls with remarkable accomplishments. * Sparkle (Chapter 420)- '''space warship of the Star Ocean Imperium * '''Rockman (Chapter 445)- '''An engineering crystal suit used by those in the Flying Star Sector. * '''3 Cosmos Ring (Chapter 452)- from Fengyu Ming space pirate son * Iron ring (Chapter 461)- '''upgraded version of the Freezing Ring. Also monitor the circulation of blood inside the head and automatically inject medication drugs. * '''Eight Arm '''(Chapter 471)- 'advanced crystal suit made in the Flying Star Sector. gifted by Lei Dalu from Great Horn Exo Society. * '''bright gold helmet with 'Great Illusionary' carved (Chapter 472)- '''large simulation cabin. * '''Sky Scorpion Armor (chapter 573)- ' Creations * Garbage Ship Detector ** A watch-like object that detects garbage ships in the vicinity. * Modified 1st Generation Tai’e Furnace ** A furnace that he modified that far outperforms the original. * Black Nail ** A seven layered pitch black nail that he crafted in order to pass his furnace. * Scarlet-Sun Demonslayer Flaming Saber ** One of the weapons that Li Yao had created to suppress the beast tide at Vardant Tarn City. * Windcutter (Heavy Vibrosaber) ** One of the weapons that Li Yao had created to suppress the beast tide at Vardant Tarn City. * Demon Beast Detector (chapter 190) ** A headset-monocle gadget that detects and identifies demon beasts in the vicinity. * Middleweight War Beast - Tarantula ** A modified Mystic Wolf that Li Yao transformed into a Tarantula for the refiner exam. * Mystic Skeleton Crystal Suit ** The revival of the original Mystic Skeleton Crystal Suit that Mo Xuan died to make. * Vulcan Machine Guns (chapter 326) * Boiled Blood Wind Slashing Saber (Chapter 352) * Mini Beasts Puppets ** Refined out of the egg of the gold thread venomous bee. * Crystal Suit Killer ** A micro bomb that uses the reactor of Crystal Suits in order to harness the power of the reactor to it's maximum effect. * Bloody Cloak ** A cloak that has the ability to create mental attacks while hiding the critical components of the wearers EXO suit. * Scorpions Tail ** A five meter long sword that weighs 400lbs that Li Yao designed on the Iron Plateau. Category:Li Yao